1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera film winding system and, more particularly, to a film winding system for a disposable camera that automatically advances the film by one frame immediately after completion of a photograph.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposable cameras have recently become popular, with many people preferring a disposable camera to a reusable camera for travel and outings.
The typical disposable camera includes a plastic body containing a shutter system and a film advancing system. The typical disposable camera has the disadvantage that the camera can be inconvenient to use, because a winding knob of the film advancing system must be manually operated to advance the film after each photograph. This manual operation makes it impossible to quickly and repeatedly photograph a transient image.